1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a low cost method of making fluorodinitroethanol (FDNE) which is used as a plasticizer and binder in propellants and explosives.
2. Description of Prior Art
Two methods have been used previously for manufacturing fluorodinitroethanol and both have significant difficulties. One was based on the fluorination of nitroform and the other on the fluorination of 2,2-dinitropropanediol (A-diol). Nitroform was available at low cost from Sweden until the supply was curtailed by a plant explosion in the 1970's. Environmental and safety problems still inhibit resumption of the large-scale production of nitroform. In the alternate process, A-diol was deformylated with base and the salt fluorinated. This aqueous fluorination process was complicated by the formation of large amounts of insoluble sodium fluoride, the expense of the A-diol and difficulty in purifying the product. Both of these processes require elemental fluorine, with attendant high plant capital costs.